


Away From Here

by raebeme



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alone, Fear, Gen, Panic, Rambling, a bit like an ongoing panic attack, alien world, going vaguely insane, jemma is alone on an alien world, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raebeme/pseuds/raebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma was running and there are two moons in the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away From Here

 

* * *

 

 

Jemma was running. Had been running for while now. It felt like weeks. Non stop. And she didn't know how long it had been.  _There are two moons in the sky_.

 _There are two moons in the sky_ and she didn't know how long she had been running for because the world was in a perpetually hazy morning. There wasn't a rising sun to tell the time by.

There are _two moons_ in the sky.  And the smaller one, it was the closer of the two, rose and set.  And the larger one just sat there.  The moon had to be enormous and very, very far away because it stayed in the sky and never set.  And there are two moons _in the sky_ and she didn't know how long it took for the first to cycle, she didn't know how many hours.  She didn't know how many days it had been.  And she didn't know how long she had been running for.

All she knew was she had been running for over 200 Closer Moon cycles, and she was so hungry.  Hungry in a way that didn't make sense because she found things to eat, insects in the mud and plants that didn't make her sick, and she would eat them and she was still hungry.  Because it wasn't enough, or her digestive system was incompatible with what she was consuming, or she was on an alien planet eating aliens and she was an alien too.  And _there are_ two moons _in the sky_ and she's on an alien planet and she's hungry and running.

And Jemma was the alien.

Was an alien on an _alien_ _planet_ with two moons _in the sky_ and she could hardly breath she’d been running for so long.

A gasp and she was walking.  And breathing.

She was walking forward.  She wasn't going south and she wasn't going north because there are two _moons_ in the sky.  And she didn't know which way was north and she didn't know which way was south.  There are _two_ moons in the sky, so by the 15th cycle of Closer Moon she had decided the direction she was going was ‘Away From Here.’  It would make her giggle because 'afh' sounded like the noise she made when the breath was knocked out of her.  When she had decided that the only way to go was away from here.  And away from the alien.

She was the alien.

If Jemma was the alien did this make the alien world no longer alien, no longer an alien world?  It was certainly here first and its own world, and Jemma was the alien because she wasn't from here.  There where aliens here.  But they weren't aliens.  She was the alien.  Because they are just what they are when they're on their home world, or this world.  Jemma was the alien on a different world that had two _moons_ in the _sky_.

Jemma was the alien.

And she was alone. She was running again because the not-alien was closer now and she needed to stop soon and breathe and maybe go another direction.  Maybe a direction like “This Way Now.”  Like a song from home.  On Earth.

Earth was the alien world now.

Earth was an alien world with _one_ _moon_ in the sky and a sun that rose and set in logical time frame of a day.  In twenty four hours.  With sixty minutes.  And had humans that kept track.  Humans that are aliens now.

But she was here on a world that had _two_ _moons_ and no directions and aliens that weren't aliens because Jemma was the alien.  

And she couldn't breath because she had been running almost half a Closer Moon cycle.

Stopping to breathe and eat and sleep weren't done the same here.  Because it was an alien world and aliens didn't stop. Jemma was the alien and she had to stop and breath and eat and sleep.  There _are two moons in the sky_ and Closer Moon hadn't even gone through a full cycle yet so Jemma couldn't stop.  Not yet.  But she would.  Jemma was running.

She was an alien on a not-alien planet _with_ _two_ moons.

_There are two moons in the sky._

Jemma had to keep running.

 

* * *

 

I just saw that scene from aos and all i could think of was Jemma alone on an alien planet. and I wanted to know how would she deal with her loneliness. would she start talking to her self or would she keep it inside and start this rambling monolog of panic? and i chose an ongoing internal panic.

I sorta fucked around with the time.... for some reason my mind decide that the time skip between seasons was 3 months. i made closer moon cycle every 7 hours give or take so Jemma isn't keeping very good track of the moon cycles but in her defense she had a lot happen to her so she didn't count them all the time.  can u tell i have no idea how moons work? 

 **Edit - so now we know what really happened on that planet to Jemma, but i still like my first reaction to jemma being stranded so i just changed which moon was Closer Moon and did a bit of grammar clean up... (it probably wasn't enough but ehhh)


End file.
